


Just Let Go

by renhyuckskies



Series: markrenhyuck adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Switch Mark Lee, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, but not that much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renhyuckskies/pseuds/renhyuckskies
Summary: Where Mark comes to greet the Dreamies after their music show performance and he realises that Donghyuck and Renjun have gotten a lot closer than he remembers.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: markrenhyuck adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Just Let Go

Mark didn’t know when it had started. They were subtle changes, Hyuck had started missing promoting with dream more than the usual, he would occasionally come to practices a few minutes late and leave early, coming back to the dorm at dark hours of the night but with a bright smile. Then he saw Renjun. That same tsundere-like personality, but now struggling to hide the smile on his face when he got to see the 127 members around the company. He just thought he was missing some affection, but Mark was certain something significant had changed, a _good_ change.

Mark would know, he was always paying close attention to Renjun and Donghyuck. He noticed the way Renjun’s eyes sparkled seemingly holding the entire universe whenever he was singing on stage, and he noticed the way Renjun would pout adorably, biting his bottom lip between his teeth when people weren’t paying attention to him. He noticed the way Donghyuck glowed with confidence whenever someone complimented him, and the way Hyuck’s gaze sharpened during recordings, carefully absorbing all the feedback given to him from their mentors to get the best take.

And here Mark was, smiling in excitement as he sat amongst his best friends as they recorded a video to go on the NCT daily channel.

“Who do you guys think was the best..?”

“I personally think Renjun was the best,” Hyuck said sincerely, reaching a hand over to Renjun. Mark looked at his extended hand that crossed his body, he desperately wanted to reach up and hold it in his.

“But I’m not lying I wanted to pick Haechan!” Renjun had replied enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face.

Mark had laughed it off, the recording going as usual. But he wasn’t stupid, and his observations had finally pieced themselves together the moment he watched Renjun’s hand meet Hyuck’s. A shy and lingering touch.

Maybe he spent too much time looking at them separately rather than together. Maybe if he paid a bit more attention, he wouldn’t have been so shocked when he realised that their brightened gazes, their soft smiles, their affectionate touching, had been directed at each other.

“Mark Hyung,” Renjun had called out to him after they had gotten back to the Dream dorm, hand in hand with Donghyuck. Mark let his eyes linger there longer than he should have, eventually raising his gaze to look at the two boys. “Me and Hyuck- we’re dating.”

Why was it so tense in here? They were staring at him like they cared about his opinion, searched through his eyes like they were looking for an answer. He took in a breath, watching as their gazes moved towards his lips. He watched Hyuck lick his lips, his stare hardening and grip on Renjun’s hand tightening. Renjun let his mouth drop open slightly, a look of want passing in his eyes as he visibly gulped. Mark turned his head before he let his mind wonder what that meant.

“Uhh, that’s cool? I’m happy for you guys.”

Their gazes dropped, as well as the unknown tension. Hyuck rolled his eyes, muttering an “of course you would say that” under his breath. Renjun’s eyes fell, pouting and leaning into the arms of his boyfriend who held him in support.

Mark wasn’t jealous. Mark knew he loved those boys, equally and just as deeply. Seeing the two of them together, seeing the way their shoulders slumped in relaxation just at the sight of each other warmed his heart. He wasn’t jealous, no, he was just lonely.

He found himself walking back to his dorm, fists clenched in frustration and a sigh escaping his lips. He plumped down onto his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow hoping his mind would erase the images of Renjun and Donghyuck from his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, their hands, their eyes, _god_ their lips were etched into every part of his brain. He felt his dick tighten against his jeans, just as hard as his heart clenched in his chest. That night in the safety of his own room, doors locked, the other members watching a movie in their living room, he allowed himself to let go. He imagined the way he would kiss Renjun, the way Renjun would whimper and moan his name as he kissed his soft lips. He imagined the way he would place hickey’s down Hyuck’s beautiful skin, licking up the pretty moles on his body until the taste of his skin was permanently on his tongue. He wanted to know what they held underneath their clothes, he wanted to tear down their walls and know how they would react bare-skinned and vulnerable. He imagined Renjun completely falling apart, his bratty attitude getting completely fucked out of him as he pounded his cock into his tight hole. He imagined Hyuck on top of him, fingering him, using him like a toy, smirking as Mark shook from the overwhelming feeling. He wanted to drown in their love and he wanted them to drown in his.

Mark who had been furiously pumping his cock in the palm of his hand, let out shallow whines and gasps as he drew closer and closer to the edge. There were tears brimming his eyes as he arched his back, unable to control his body from thrashing around in the pleasure. He clenched his eyes tight, but all he could see were their eyes, sparkling and circling with lust and love. All he could hear were their moans mixed with his in complete ecstasy, and all he could feel was the hungry desire to have the warmth of their skin against him. He let out a garbled moan, rutting against his hand until his cum shot out making a mess of his bedsheet.

_“Shit.”_

So maybe Mark wasn’t just lonely. No, he was lonely and just a tad horny too.

~ ~ ~

Mark didn’t mean to do it. All of 127 had gone out for dinner (minus Hyuck who had a dream schedule), and now minus him, who decided he was “too tired” to stay out late and get drunk like the rest of them. God, he was _not_ tired now.

He opened the doors to their dorm, tired and moody. It had been three days since he had fucked himself to the thought of the group’s new couple and he felt like shit. He was disgusted in himself. Disgusted that he was turned on by the two boys who were literally dating and would never love him as much as he loved them. Disgusted that every time he saw Renjun or Donghyuck he couldn’t help but stare at them differently. Before his stares would be filled with adoration, but now, they were filled with want. All he wanted was to fuck and be fucked by the two of them. He wanted to let himself go in their arms. And it was so annoying that his dumb dick got hard just at the sight of them, and he’d painfully wait for it to go away, too ashamed to touch himself.

He thought his resolve was strong. He thought that after seeing the happy couple together he could get over his stupid feelings. Any futile attempts he had made to restrict those feelings collapsed when he set his keys and phone on the kitchen counter, startled by the sudden sound of moaning that clearly echoed throughout the isolated dorm. There could only be one person in here. Mark tightened his jaw.

He slowly walked towards the sound, his heart thrumming in his ears as the noises got louder. He stopped when he reached the door, it was slightly open, inviting him, taunting him. Mark didn’t want to believe his ears. This couldn’t possibly be happening. The sound of bodies slapping together, the pathetic moans and mewls that sounded so fucking pretty to him. The grunts and the smell of musk flooding his nose, his cock was hard.

“Hnng, Hyuckie~!” He heard a voice moan. It sounded so small, so little, so pure, and god he knew exactly who it was.

“Renjun you’re such a fucking slut for my cock aren’t you? Let it out baby. Let out all your pretty whines for me.” He heard another voice speak. It was rough and commanding, and the sounds of their voices went straight to his dick.

Mark could leave. He _should_ leave. He could leave right now, go outside and imagine none of this happened. He could forget about the dreadful need to fuck the two of them, he could forget about the longing in his heart, he could finally go back to normal.

But fuck it all to hell.

He didn’t want to.

He peaked through the small gap in the door, struggling to hold in the moan that was seconds from slipping away. And there they were, Renjun panting beneath Donghyuck as his tight hole was being used and pounded into. Donghyuck held no mercy, he was fucking into Renjun without a care, pinning the older boys small hands above his head as he thrusted into him. Their backs were facing him, giving Mark the perfect view to watch Hyuck’s thick and pulsing cock slip into Renjun’s quivering hole. They were was so fucking hot.

Mark no longer cared. He let his hand palm himself through his jeans, sucking in a deep breath from the touch. He breathed in the scene in front of him, rubbing his cock against his hands at the same rate Hyuck was fucking Renjun. He lolled his head back, letting in sharp breaths before he finally shoved his hands down his pants and took out his raging cock, hands slipping easily with the precum that spread across his dick.

Renjun was rutting against the bed sheets, body trembling underneath Hyuck, and despite the younger’s command to let out his moans, he was biting his noises back.

“Injunnie,” Hyuck had begun, voice stern and jaw visibly clenching, “I told you to fucking scream. Why are you being such a naughty boy, hmm? Am I not fucking you hard enough is that what it is?” He growled, going even harder on Renjun’s abused and pink hole. Renjun let out a groan, hips grinding up into Hyuck’s thrusts in need. He loved the way Hyuck’s huge cock shoved inside him, but he had too much pride to let himself be fucked dumb into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Hyuck- oh _shit-_ Hyuckie you are enough,” he choked out, mouth open and saliva dripping down his chin.

Mark could see his saliva slide and fall onto the bedsheet, watching as Hyuck’s thrusts had turned animalistic and Renjun struggled to hold in his moans for any longer. Mark was struggling as well, one hand on his cock and the other finding its way up his shirt and swirling against his pink nipples. God the sounds coming out of their mouths were fucking filthy. Renjun struggled against Hyuck, the two of them fighting over control (a battle Hyuck was clearly winning). He wanted to squeeze in between the two of them so badly. He wanted to lick up the trail of saliva Renjun had left and shove his fingers down his throat, making him gag around him and slobber like a messy puppy. He wanted his ass to be beaten into by the hands of Hyuck until he was nothing but a pleasure hole for his cock.

“Don’t lie to me baby, I know you want more than just me,” Mark watched in anticipation as Hyuck slapped his hand hard against Renjun’s ass causing him to yelp out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Mark felt himself drool at the beautiful red hand mark that contrasted deeply with Renjun’s smooth and milky skin. Hyuck slapped him again, ass shaking and yet another pained moan coming out of Renjun who was still trying to be defiant. He had shoved his face in the pillow, not wanting his moans to escape too loudly while also hiding his embarrassed face. Renjun hated how much he loved being used like a useless slut. He hated how much he wanted to give everything to Hyuck, do anything to satisfy both their filthy needs. Mark and Hyuck could see right through his defense, they knew how much Renjun wanted to fall apart and it only turned Mark and Hyuck on even more. “I know how much you’d love for Mark Hyung to pound his useless cock inside you. The both of you are such fucking sluts, he’d have so much fun destroying your cute little ass.”

Those words seemed to tip Renjun over the edge. Any sense of rationality he had left, any sense of defiance he held came tumbling down in waves making Renjun completely fall apart. Suddenly he was no longer holding back. He let out his loudest and longest moan, tears filling his eyes and shaking helplessly against Hyuck’s body. He let out a mess of screams and sobs filled to the brim with curses, thrashing desperately against the sheets. Hyuck was no better, his thrusts had somehow gotten harder, faster, eyes darkening in lust and dick throbbing painfully inside Renjun’s hole. The both of them lost control with the thought of their Hyung beside them.

Mark’s heart stopped beating, it took him a few seconds to rid of his trance, watching Hyuck and Renjun lose every ounce of sanity they had left only focused on fucking into each other.

“Scream his name Renjun, scream about how much you’d love Mark Hyung’s cock,” Hyuck seethed, thrusting faster and faster at the sound of Renjun’s pathetic moans.

“I want Hyung’s cock!” Renjun had screamed, tears falling from his eyes and breath heavy. “I want to be used by Mark Hyung’s and Hyuckie’s cocks, I want to please the two of you, I need your cocks so bad,” Renjun whimpered out, trembling and struggling to keep still only to be held down by Hyuck’s strong arms. Hyuck smiled, a blinding and devious smile with lust casted in his eyes. His whines were heaven to his ears, filling every ounce of his body with love and need.

“God the two of you would fall apart at my touch. You’d both fucking beg to have me inside you. You’d both be so pretty. So, so pretty for me.”

Renjun and Donghyuck’s voices echoed across the dorm, their screams were loud and filled with passion. Mark watched as Renjun’s small cock pathetically spilled out his cum while Hyuck shoved his all down Renjun’s hole, refusing to stop his actions until Renjun was filled to the brim. Mark pumped his reddened cock, letting himself go, allowing the tight coils in his stomach to finally escape. Then suddenly, his eyes widened just at the brink of release. Maybe it was because he was too lost in pleasure to realise what was right in front of him. But when the image in front of him processed in his mind, he couldn’t stop the uncontrollable moan that rippled across his throat. His final burst of pleasure tumbling out of him.

Renjun and Donghyuck, the two people in his life he treasured the most, the two boys he had grown to love and adore with each passing year. Renjun and Donghyuck who he wanted to spend every second of his life with, Renjun and Donghyuck who he wanted to smother in his love, whose arms he wanted to fall into. Renjun and Donghyuck who were rutting against each other, so needy, so fucking pretty, and screaming _his_ name from their lips. They were _fucking on_ _his bed._

“Holy _fuck!”_ Mark let out a scream, heart pounding and body shaking in absolute pleasure. His breath was ragged as he came down from his high, eyes wide and teary and saliva dripping from his lips.

The air was thick, only the sound of panting heard across the dorm. Hyuck slowly and hesitantly moved his eyes towards the opening in the door, after having heard the loud moan that blended in perfectly with theirs. Surely enough there he saw Mark, jeans loose around his waist and cock growing hard despite the fact he had just released. He didn’t know when he had gotten here, or when he had started touching himself to the sight of them, but he truly couldn’t care less.

“Baby,” Hyuck cooed, Renjun instantly turning around and looking at him from the pet name. “Look who decided to join us.”

Renjun turned his eyes to the door, breath hitching when he made eye contact with pretty, sparkling eyes.

_“Mark Hyung.”_

Renjun felt his skin prickle, swallowing hard as he stared into the pretty eyes of his Hyung, completely and absolutely hypnotised. Renjun let out an embarrassingly loud whimper, legs closing and rubbing together in needy desperation.

Mark stared back at him, lip bitten tightly against his teeth. He was already caught and he couldn’t control his urges anymore. He slowly opened the door, letting himself in, feeling himself shrink against Donghyuck’s hard and predatorial gaze.

He reached the bed, his stare alternating between Hyuck’s intense gaze and Renjun’s soft look, mouth quivering in desire. He didn’t move any further than that- he couldn’t.

“Hyung…” Hyuck had begun, putting an end to the suffocating silence that had both Mark and Renjun squirming. “Aren’t you going to touch us?”

Mark couldn’t move. Not with Hyuck staring down at him like he was devouring every inch of his body, not when Renjun didn’t stop rubbing his legs together, quietly mewling, his little cock shiny with cum. He knew if he moved any further he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Can I..?” He had finally asked, staring at them, waiting for the permission he so desperately needed.

“Of course. All we’ve ever wanted is you.”

Mark’s eyes widened in shock as he stared deeply into Hyuck’s eyes. They were sincere and serious, staring back at him like he was his world. Mark wondered if the meaning of his words were as deep as he wanted them to be.

He leaned forward, slow and hesitant before he was mere millimetres away from Hyuck’s soft lips. Hyuck was unmoving, looking down at him and waiting for him to allow their lips to touch. Mark was afraid. Afraid that if he stepped in too far, he’d later be thrown away, lonely and desperate for their touch. Was this just a one-time thing? A spur of the moment? Were their words and actions fueled only by lust and devoid of any real love for him? He didn’t want to be just a fuckbuddy to them. He wanted to be with them in every way he could.

But just as much as Mark was afraid he was also desperate. So, so desperate. It was the uncontrollable side of him, the side that would do anything, _anything_ to have them by his side. Even if that meant it would only be just this once, and after this night things would go back to the way they were, with Renjun and Donghyuck happily in love and him watching from afar.

Just this once, he’d _let go._

He pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s, the touch soft and unsure. It was a sweet kiss, Mark pouring every ounce of love and adoration he held for the boy until it felt like he was suffocating in it. Their lips pressed softly against each other, Mark opening his mouth for Donghyuck when the younger pressed his wet tongue against him. Mark welcomed Hyuck’s touch, relishing the feeling and savouring the taste. He tasted like honey.

The kiss got harsher, their teeth clashing against each other and the wet sounds of their mouths now accompanied with needy whines and moans. Mark felt like he was falling, and he let Hyuck swallow him whole. Hyuck shoved Mark down onto the bed, never letting his mouth leave his lips. Hyuck began trailing wet kisses down Mark’s face and onto his neck, sucking furiously and biting down on his pale skin making Mark gasp. He trailed his hands up Mark’s smooth skin, trailing his shirt up so his chest was his to see. His hands reached up to tug at Mark’s pink nipples, swirling them and squeezing them, shivering at the way Mark shook beneath him.

Mark was losing his mind. He felt so right underneath Hyuck, unable to stop his squirms in the pleasure. He let out dirty gasps and moans, eyes teary from Hyuck’s insatiable touch, he needed more, more, more. He needed to be filled with Hyuck’s love.

“I knew you’d be such a slut for me Hyung,” Hyuck groaned against him, his hands now moving down to Mark’s cock and grasping it in his hands. Mark let out a yelp, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Hyuck slowly but firmly pumped his needy cock. Hyuck let his eyes move from Mark’s desperate face to Renjun’s, who had been playing with his pretty cock at the sight in front of him. Hyuck scoffed, a smirk spread across his lips as he stared deeply into Renjun’s teary eyes, “aww Injunnie are you hard? You must be so fucking turned on seeing your favourite Hyung lose his mind from my touch.”

Renjun quickly turned his head away, embarrassment filling his face but not stopping his hands from moving.

“Markie, do you think you could help him out?” Hyuck asked condescendingly, watching in pleasure as Mark’s eyes darkened to the sight of Renjun rutting against his hand.

Hyuck got off of Mark, allowing the older boy to take off the rest of his clothing and approach Renjun. Renjun shivered in anticipation, lips parted, welcoming Mark to come and take over him. Unlike Mark’s kiss with Hyuck, Mark held no hesitation. He lunged at Renjun, holding him in his arms as he planted his lips against his. He allowed his passion and love to flow into the kiss, tongue wrestling against Renjun who was gasping and moaning Mark’s name. Renjun didn’t fight against him at all, allowing Mark to kiss and use him like they both wanted.

Mark separated their lips, both panting in exhaustion. Hyuck, right by their side smiled lovingly at the two of them, his hands playing with his hardened dick.

Mark trailed soft kisses and licks down Renjun’s body until he reached his cute cock. He took it in his hand, it was so small his hand could wrap around it easily, and he bent down, licking the head. Mark growled at the way Renjun let out the cutest whine, instantly thrusting his cock up to reach his lips. Mark gripped Renjun’s petite waist, groaning at how soft and plush his skin was before leaning down and taking in his whole cock. Renjun shook against the sheets, whining and crying out as Mark swirled his tongue against his cock, occasionally scraping his teeth against his length.

Renjun couldn’t control the way his legs thrashed around, far too lost in the pleasure of Mark’s mouth and Hyuck’s deep gaze on him. He reached his hands into Mark’s hair, desperately needing something to hold on to as Mark devoured his cock. With every lick, every suck, every touch, he felt himself draw closer and closer to release. He tried thrusting up into Mark’s mouth desperate for more despite Mark’s harsh hold on him.

“You’re such a needy slut Injun. Thrusting your tiny cock into Hyung’s mouth.” Hyuck murmured against his ear causing Renjun to let out a small sob. “Oh baby does my voice turn you on? I don’t even need to touch you to have you a moaning mess.”

Renjun was so close, god, he was _so close._ Hyuck’s voice was all he needed to release, to let the waves of pleasure flow out of him. But of course Mark seemed to find just as much enjoyment in tormenting Renjun as Hyuck, because just before he was going to scream Mark stopped.

“Hyung!” Renjun cried out at the loss of warmth surrounding him, a few stray tears falling from his eyes as he cried in frustration.

“Don’t be rude baby,” Hyuck growled, slapping Renjun’s ass making him whimper.

“Now Markie,” Hyuck began, turning his head to look at Mark, his lips red from sucking Renjun’s cock. “What do you want to do?”

“I- um, I…” Mark was nervous being put on the spot. It would be his first time with two people, not to mention that it was two people he was deeply in love with.

Hyuck cooed, placing a gentle hand across his face and making him reach his eyes. Renjun did a similar motion of comfort, leaning in closer to Mark and caressing his hand softly with starry eyes.

“It’s okay Markie, we’ll do whatever you want, we can even stop now if you want.” Hyuck’s voice was soft and sweet and Mark thought he was melting.

“N-no!” He stuttered out quickly, he never wanted this moment to end. “I… I want to fuck Renjun.”

Mark was red in embarrassment, a similar state to Renjun who let out a surprised whine, and Hyuck was simply smiling. “And what about me, Markie? Do you want anything from me?”

Hyuck would truly be the death of him. Mark couldn’t help but look down, red and ashamed as he whispered, “I want you to use me Hyuck-ah.”

Hyuck’s grin widened, eyes sparkling as he leaned down to place a soft and gentle kiss onto Mark’s plump lips. He turned to Renjun, kissing him just as lovingly, feeling filled with love surrounded by the two boys. “Are you alright with that Injunnie?”

“Yes Hyuckie. Want to be fucked by Mark Hyung as you use him.”

Hyuck couldn’t control himself, and kissed desperately into Renjun’s soft lips, Mark’s heart combusting as he watched the way their lips moved in complete sync with each other. He pulled away breathing heavily against Renjun’s skin.

“We’ll use the colour system. Green is for go, yellow is to slow down, and red is to stop okay?”

Mark and Renjun both nodded at his words and Hyuck’s gentle smile had instantly vanished, that predatorial smirk back on his lips.

“Good. Now Markie you can do whatever you want to him. Baby is already prepped for you.”

Mark groaned at the thought, shoving Renjun down onto the bed so he was lying on his stomach. Renjun whined as his still hardened and sensitive cock rubbed against the bed sheet. Mark let his hands wander around Renjun’s smooth skin, feeling himself drool just at the touch. He leaned down, pressing his tongue to Renjun’s pink hole making him cry. He could taste Hyuck’s cum on his lips.

Mark moaned against Renjun’s tight ass when he felt Hyuck’s slick fingers play with his hole, circling the rim teasingly. “Hyuck-ah~” Mark groaned out which only gave Hyuck more confidence to tease his trembling hole. Hyuck had grabbed the tube of lube he used on Renjun and slathered it across his fingers, making Mark groan from the cold and wet touch. Every sound that came out of Mark went straight to Renjun’s needy hole.

Mark sucked and licked desperately at Renjun’s hole, pupils dilating when he watched Renjun’s cute whole quiver in excitement. He left kisses and bites across his creamy skin, Renjun never failing to let out the prettiest sounds each time Mark touched him. He gave Renjun one last lick before reaching for the lube from Hyuck. “Renjun-ah I’m clean, can I fuck you or do you want me to use a condom?” He breathed out, mind hazy from the pleasure of eating out Renjun and having his hole teased.

“Just want you in me Hyung,” Renjun keened, thrusting his ass up in desperation. Mark let out a satisfied chuckle, grabbing the lube and smothering it across his dick and in Renjun’s ass making him gasp. He aligned himself with Renjun’s sweet hole and slowly pushed in, back arching and moans flying out of his mouth from the stretch. He was so tight, so perfect and warm around his cock he thought he was going to cum just from the touch.

“Fuck Renjunnie you’re so tight, you feel so fucking amazing,” Mark could only groan, Renjun whimpering out from the praise. He loved being praised and pleasing his Hyung.

Mark finally had his whole cock inside Renjun, getting sucked in by the younger boy making his breath shake. Hyuck found this the perfect time to shove a slick finger in Mark’s hole, causing him to yelp and push even deeper into Renjun, a squeak coming out of him.

“Hyuck-ah!” Mark cried out when Hyuck had started thrusting his finger in and out of Mark, adding another finger and stretching him out. Mark’s thrusts became more erratic, thrusting into Renjun’s hole and relishing in the warm squeeze of his tight ass, and thrusting up into Hyuck’s slender fingers that fucked into him perfectly.

“Markie you’re so pretty thrusting into my fingers,” he added another finger, Mark’s thrusting getting faster and harder. “And Injunnie you look so fucking pathetic, rutting against Hyung’s cock. You’re such a pretty little slut for us.”

Renjun shuddered at his words, his senses heightening and the feeling of pleasure drawing nearer. Hyuck took out his fingers from Mark’s ass, making him groan from the loss of touch. He gently began pushing his lubed cock into Mark’s loosened hole, Hyuck letting out the loudest moan of the night into the air.

“Shit Hyung you’re still so tight!”

Mark’s thrusts got faster as Hyuck matched his pace. Renjun and Mark’s bodies trembling from the overwhelming pleasure. Mark felt so full, so loved. His cock was engulfed by Renjun’s tight body, scraping against his walls in uttermost pleasure. All while Hyuck’s hard, veiny cock pounded into him relentlessly. Renjun and Donghyuck felt the same, they loved each other deeply but there was always something missing for them to feel complete. Now with Mark, the boy they both loved just as deeply as they loved each other, in between them and moaning out in ecstasy they finally felt whole.

“You’re both so pretty,” Hyuck had groaned out, losing his composure at the beautiful sight. Renjun squeezed against Mark’s cock from the praise causing him to scream out, all of them close to release.

“Hyuckie, Mark Hyung,” Renjun had whimpered, sobbing from the pleasure and the overwhelming feeling of love, “I love you two so much.”

“Renjun… You love me?” Mark had gasped out, his movements becoming sloppy, so, so close to release.

Hyuck dived deeper into Mark’s ass, pulling all the way out then shoving all the way in in a torturously harsh pace. “Of course we do Markie, we always have. We love you Hyung.”

And with those words all of them shattered, completely dissolving into pleasure. Mark put in a few more hard thrusts, Renjun’s abused hole quivering as he shook against the bed, completely unraveling and falling into a pit of pleasure, screaming a chant of Mark and Donghyuck’s names as he came. Hyuck shoved his thick cock unbelievably deep into Mark’s ass, his cum flowing out of his hole and staining the sheets. He let out the whiniest moan, screaming his love for Renjun and Mark as he saw white. And Mark, in the middle of it all, felt himself sob uncontrollably as he released loads of cum into Renjun’s cute hole, watching it dribble down his pretty thighs and making both Hyuck and Mark’s eyes sparkle.

They moved off each other, lying on the bed and panting in exhaustion. Mark still couldn’t control his tears, a blinding smile making its way on his face as he saw Renjun crawl towards him, his small hands cupping his cheeks.

“Why are you crying Hyung? Please don’t cry.”

“I’m happy Injunnie,” he said planting a sweet kiss on his lips, glancing towards Hyuck who was watching them with adoration, “I’m just really happy.”

After a bit of a rest, they cleaned themselves up, Hyuck preparing a shower for the three of them. They had gotten dressed, clean and fresh and laid on Mark’s bed, cuddling and spending the rest of the night to talk. Mark told them how much he loved the two, and Renjun and Donghyuck called him an idiot for not realising they loved him sooner. The three of them fell asleep, overjoyed with happiness to be placed in each other’s arms. Mark closed his eyes with a smile on his face, snuggling in closer to his now boyfriends’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing a threesome, blowjob and a kissing scene so I'm really sorry if it was bad T-T. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome! I'd love to know what I can improve on.  
> Also, I want to make this a bit of a series, so comment below or on my cc if you have any requests for the three of them! I will carry the markrenhyuck ship on my back if that's what it takes!!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!! Thank you!!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuckskies)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/renhyuckskies)


End file.
